


Mare Fecunditatis

by Oracle (JoJo_Append)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo_Append/pseuds/Oracle
Summary: 时间线混乱含间接暴力描写与成人片段2019了 还是很喜欢all in设定一个没成功的尝试





	Mare Fecunditatis

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线混乱  
> 含间接暴力描写与成人片段
> 
> 2019了 还是很喜欢all in设定  
> 一个没成功的尝试

0.  
李玟赫在浴室里找到蔡亨源时他正像过去常做的那样穿着全套衣服浸在凉水里，浴缸盛不下的手臂和膝盖露出水面，头发像生命力旺盛的水草悠悠漂荡。玟赫一眼发觉他头顶一道新鲜而狰狞的伤口，血的痕迹还在艳艳地闪耀，不知因为汗还是湿气。他过来原本是有好消息要分享，情绪瞬间由晴转阴，蹲下身掬起一捧水小心翼翼地淋到伤处。亨源的身体起了反应，在缸中搅起微量的水波，如同水族馆内因为游人敲击玻璃被打断午睡而不快地扭动起来的鱼。

“我要走了。”他终于舍得从水中浮起来时玟赫在一旁坐下，手指继续弹着水面上的一颗颗气泡，“城里有地方雇我。”

他的说辞省略了许多关键的部分，比如不想在这个逼仄的地方继续生活，不想再碰成筐成箩的鱼，更不想面对无处可去时只能躲进水里的蔡亨源。亨源推开额前湿淋淋的头发，手扶住后颈左右活动了一下脖子，眼睛才看向开始拿指关节蹭瓷砖面上污渍的玟赫。

“好啊。”他短短地回应了一句。玟赫忽然因为他无动于衷的态度恼火起来，扬手朝他刚抹干的脸上泼水。亨源扭头扫了他一眼，再次拨开头发时碰到了未处理的伤口，瞬间拧了拧眉头。玟赫想跟平时一样说“我帮你处理一下”，或者“你先从水里起来”，但最后站起身缓步走向门外，将亨源留在背后狭窄的浴室中。

 

1.  
李玟赫知道蔡亨源一直是认识他的，只不过出事前他们没有说过话。玟赫家在山的顶端，是上学坐的那条公车路线的始发站，沿盘山路下行，绕到背向大海那侧就是镇长家，亨源每天在那里上车。他是镇长的继子，十几年前母亲刚嫁过来就撒手人寰，继父与这个没有血缘关系的儿子并不亲近，也不管教。中学时代学生间盛传这些时蔡亨源本人坐在最后一排的位置睡觉，留下一个纹丝不动的头顶。玟赫和他不同班级，依稀记得和同学讨论过他也许与他那个来自首尔的母亲一样也坚持不了太久。

小时候玟赫是喜欢出海的。喜欢摸粗而糙的麻绳，喜欢海腥味，喜欢热闹的鱼市。海虽然脾性恶劣，但从未真正伤害过他，直到中学三年级。一艘渔船早上失踪，他和其他船员的孩子等了一天，傍晚时传来船被打捞上来的消息。亨源不知为何也在学校安排送他们去医院的车上，睁着大而无神的眼睛打量周围忙乱的居民。玟赫尚不清楚父母的状况，局促不安地向他搭话，亨源说自己不大舒服。他左脸贴了两块药膏，但面色如常。

第二天的早会上学生们集体默哀。有远方亲戚赶过来帮玟赫处理后事，但服丧期一过，其他人立刻精神抖擞地继续自己的生活。意外的海难对于没被波及或死里逃生的人来说不过是涨潮时写在沙滩上的字，被水冲走就可以既往不咎，对遭难家属来说却是难以忍耐的痛苦。但无论玟赫有多难过，始终没人注意到然后来安慰他。最糟糕的是没亲戚想对他负责，他们觉得翻船不是他们的错。

高中入学考试结束后玟赫开始半工半读，放学在海边的鱼市打工攒钱。亨源第一次来到摊头时他对这张脸已经有些陌生，客气地问需要什么。亨源像读菜单一样读玟赫的眼睛，半晌才拿手虚指需要的品种。他穿着本地最好的私立高中的校服，和散发出腥臭气味的市场格格不入。付钱时他的手因为塑料袋的滑腻颤抖得厉害，硬币被他失手撒了一地，玟赫蹲下身去捡，数来数去都少两个。他站起身前深深叹了口气，笑着对亨源说算了，看在旧同学的面子上。

亨源没有搭腔，连句谢谢都没说，只是脸色忽然变得煞白。有新的女客人过来，将他挤到一旁，玟赫余光里瞥到亨源抬手摸了摸贴在嘴边的胶布讪讪地离开。他抬了抬手，将一句营业性质的欢迎下次光临咽进喉咙深处。那时刚要进入春天，家里的房子被抵押赔偿，玟赫搬到学校附近的集体宿舍。双层床的长度已经有些无法容纳他的身高，在黑暗中屈膝闭起眼睛时他忽然回忆起低头抬眼伸过手的亨源。对方好像又长高了一些，他站在本就高出地面的摊位后排都要微微仰头，下巴上的伤疤能被他看得一清二楚。

亨源脸上基本不曾间断的伤是他引人注意的另一个特点。流言一开始活灵活现地传说他是不良少年，但小镇上的居民几乎都熟识彼此，同龄人间的关系网更窄，于是不攻自破。他看上去不缺朋友，甚至和其他学校的人也玩得来，时间一久这点便作为蔡亨源的一部分被人接受了，即使走路不小心之类的理由压根无法令人信服。

玟赫忽地睁开眼睛。他还盖着冬天的被子，手心和脖子被捂出一层薄汗。他听见楼下有男女争执的动静，男声好像来自与他共享这个房间的室友。接着是推搡和手掌啪一声拍打什么部位的声音，玟赫因为通风不畅的室内和模模糊糊的喧闹声觉得烦躁，从床上坐了起来。

现在距离葬礼不到一年，守灵那晚玟赫留宿在附近的镇长家。除了轮流当值的亲属其他人已经散了，客房在亨源房间隔壁，玟赫其实一秒钟都没有睡着，只在哭累时合眼让眼睛稍作休息。过了半夜镇长才回来，亨源看样子陪着他，两个人的脚步声踉踉跄跄经过玟赫房门外，安静片刻后房子某处猛然传来重物落地的闷响，紧接着是笔之类的杂物散落一地的动静，在万籁俱寂的深夜格外清晰。玟赫惊惧地坐起身。他随后听见嗵嗵下楼梯的声音跟随另一串更轻也更乱的脚步，隐约传过来蔡亨源的嗓音，听不清具体内容，但大体能判断出意思。

他在求饶。

玟赫被自己的想法吓了一跳。他那天第一次忘了父母的事情，开始全神贯注地辨认这座房子内的声响。但喧哗仅仅持续了四五分钟，困倦袭上来，他迷迷糊糊睡了过去。

再次醒来时天色仍旧是黑的。玟赫查了时间，发现过去了两小时，此刻接近凌晨三点。他想去灵堂接班，站起来整理了一下衣服出门找洗手间，开灯对着镜子打量一番自己一塌糊涂的脸，用水冲了一把。关掉水龙头后夜间的寂静再次席卷上来，他也在此时注意到了背后浴室里的动静。

里面好像有人。但没点灯，门也关着，隔着磨砂玻璃看不出什么。玟赫静悄悄挪过去，身体凑近门，轻轻旋转把手。门没锁。

他的眼睛适应黑暗后看清的第一样事物是贴满白色瓷砖的墙面和光滑的蓝色浴缸。水顺缸沿溢出，整个地面都是湿的，外侧的灯光从小窗里射入，照亮耷拉在缸外的那只手。玟赫看清惨白的皮肤颜色时差点失声尖叫，他尖锐的抽气声被听见了，接着一个黑色脑袋缓缓从水面中浮起。玟赫及时在自己坐倒在地面前按下了墙上的开关。

亨源莫名其妙地打量了一眼发抖的玟赫，表情由发现非法入侵者的警惕转入恍然大悟，看来想起了为什么自己家里会多出一个人。他抹掉脸上的水时玟赫发现他没有脱衣服，并且水是凉的，亨源嘴唇发青的颜色说明原本就是冷水，他看起来像个溺水而死又还魂的人。想到溺水时，玟赫的眼泪在他能控制住情绪之前就掉了下来，短暂休憩过后源源不断的悲伤变本加厉地卷土重来。他感到亨源的视线包围着自己，接着是躯体拨开水面发出的声音。一只手伸过来按住他的后颈，将他揽到一个温度很低的怀抱中。玟赫将额头压上去时却感觉亨源的身体猛地瑟缩了一下，他向上看，发现了靠近圆领衫领口的一块紫色斑痕。

在他出声想问些什么之前亨源又像只章鱼似的绑紧了他，没有安慰式的抚摸，只不过紧紧拥着。玟赫慢慢安静下来停止哭泣。“我妈以前因为我不听话打我，打完就这样做。”他低头将鼻子和嘴唇轻贴到亨源手臂的皮肤上。亨源在他伸出舌尖微微舔舐上臂内侧年代更久远的伤痕时开始挣扎，发白的皮肤让他想到那两张白色发胀的面孔。想哭和想吐的冲动一起涌上来，让他松开亨源掐着喉咙干咳了几声。亨源低声说你该走了，別让他们等太久。

玟赫摇摇晃晃地站起来以后又回头望了一眼。那是他中学毕业前最后一次见到亨源。

 

2.  
亨源第三次来访时玟赫正要下班，今天生意欠佳，但卖不完的鱼可以带回去，搭点卖剩的虾蟹。他指对面未打烊的摊位，亨源摊了摊手。吃饭时互相问起最近在做什么，亨源借嘴里的食物含混不清地说老样子，仿佛他们是很熟悉彼此的旧友。玟赫心想天晓得老样子是什么模样，问有没有好好吃东西，都不见你长肉。亨源回敬道先看看你自己吧。

玟赫低眼望着对面剥虾壳的手。食指上裹了一个新的创口贴，他又抬头去看脸。亨源被他的视线盯住，疑惑地也抬头，视线接触时玟赫问：“他还打你吗。”

亨源的动作有一瞬僵住了。他埋头将剥干净的前半截虾咬紧嘴里，咀嚼，咽下去。这个过程中玟赫继续望着他的脸，脸上已经看不出受伤的痕迹，甚至完全看不见从前受过怎样的待遇。吃掉之后他灵光一现似地答非所问：“趁天没黑，去看看海吧。”

海的背叛带给玟赫的打击和伤害是无论如何都无法被弥补的，因为他尚未学会将灾祸当成平静生活的一部分全盘接受。他虽然在做处理鱼的工作，但一直避免面对大海，连乘车经过能看见海面的山坡时都要挪开眼睛。他轻微舒了口气，对着对面那双带着挑战意思的眼睛回答：“好啊。”

玟赫自己的自行车在中学二年级那年坏掉之后没再买新的，现在鱼市给他配了一辆工作用，但只便于载货，载人不太在行。他将车锁在饭店门口跟亨源去车站等车，其实天色已经不早，山上的人家星星点点亮着灯。他们先到离海岸最近的公路旁，再徒步去海边的峭壁。镇上几年前开发旅游业时这里曾被留作地标景点，但发展欠佳，最后不了了之。护栏与指示牌有些失修，铺成的路勉强可以行走。他们沿坑坑洼洼的石面爬到悬崖最高处，玟赫探出头，看见蔚蓝的海将巨大的浪花拍成白色泡沫。凉丝丝的风从四面八方吹过来，亨源也坐下，晃荡着悬空的双脚给玟赫指渔港的方向。玟赫七颠八倒地说了不少话掩饰残留在心里的紧张感，从剖鱼肚到同班女生头上的白色蝴蝶结，亨源安安静静地听着，到后来玟赫也不知道他在听还是在走神，话题被波涛声打得七零八落，他的脑海中逐渐只剩下眼前一色的海与天空。太阳已经降落了大半，海平线隐隐发光，远处的海色显青黑，一艘渔船朝港口方向驶去。

玟赫转身背对海面，听亨源谈论他的新工作。说到钱的话题他的口气变得恳切，玟赫问镇长给的零花不够吗，他讳莫如深地摇摇头，说越多越好，现在还远远不够。

玟赫当然知道所谓的“喝茶聊天”的工作指的是什么，他自己也曾被介绍过去做。对面临时说有事来不了，想换个时间，他坐在大堂将杯子里的可乐喝干净，说算了，过了今天我就不干了。倒也不是有什么伦理道德上的考量，就是不喜欢而已。他注视着亨源侧面被风吹乱的头发，觉得花那么一笔钱脱掉他那身昂贵的校服也不算亏本。玟赫又问，那他知道吗。

亨源说应该知道吧，有些客户和镇长有私交，他有一次喝醉回来问我，当小白脸开心吗，是不是我不划烂你这张面孔就管不了你。这些话语气平平地说出来反而听着唬人。

“身上那些被人看到不会吓着别人吗。”玟赫又问。

“不会。”

“为什么？”

“你问题怎么这么多。”亨源忽然偏头注视玟赫的眼睛，他语气不太耐烦，眼神里却没有不悦的意思。

“不想说就算了。”

亨源摇摇头。

“你不懂。”他口气像个半百中年人教育小孩，抓了一块石头扬臂扔向悬崖下方。玟赫皱了皱眉。

“有人反而喜欢看这些，”亨源继续道，“挺奇怪的。”

玟赫“噢”了一声。天黑得看不清海面了，蒙住眼睛的一团黑色中央有白色泡沫的痕迹在滑动，他从前坐在海边看潮能看一整天。

“你和谁交往过吗。”亨源忽然问。

玟赫不知道如何定义，模棱两可地歪了歪脑袋。觉得他可能看不见，说了一遍没有。事故发生前没有正经交往过，出事后更没了这种心思，而且总觉得靠近自己的女孩都带着奇怪的心理，像那些愿意为亨源花钱的金丝雀那样。也可能是自己想太多了。他将这个问题抛回去，得到了同样的回答。

“那就是连吻都没有接过咯？”亨源笑了起来，“好逊。”

玟赫用手臂搡他。讨论一会儿学校里的女孩以后又没了下文。亨源揪了石头缝里的一把草，草的顶上还亭亭玉立竖着一朵勉强能辨认出蓝紫颜色的野花，柔弱而坚韧地左右摇摆。他叹了口气。

“你是个女孩就好了，”他低下头拿鼻尖凑近花瓣，“可以把这朵花送给你。”

玟赫不知道心里想了什么，电光石火间嘴本能地贴到了亨源的鼻梁，像过去亲吻他的伤口那样。此刻他不仅仅要除掉苦难，还准备把最美好的温柔一并贡献给他。亨源没躲，仰头让他准确亲到自己嘴上，花从指尖掉下落入玟赫的衣领。他一直长得比玟赫高些，手臂和腿的长度也占优，一点点用四肢哄玟赫的身体向后倾斜，直至他完全压着玟赫双肩将对方钉在岩层上。背部因石头的凹凸不平传来钝钝的痛感，因为视野不清晰，身体上的感觉更明显。玟赫屈起膝盖，把亨源的左腿纳入自己的双腿间。他睁着眼睛陷入黑暗中，眼前除了亨源的脸孔头发只剩一角照明灯和生在岸边的常青植物。朦胧间他听到了渔船的汽笛声和鱼市的喧闹，亨源的气味透过海风蔓延进体内，呼吸自耳边窜过，让他想起躺在沙滩上从耳朵一侧逃走的螃蟹。亨源动作得十分熟稔，中途也没停下来问玟赫的感受，只顾循着自己的经验我行我素地操作，但不得不承认他贵得在理。骨髓即将沸腾起来时，玟赫抬起他那双能准确剪开鱼腹的手摸亨源的头发，感觉有东西沿发鬓流下时他才发觉自己哭了。亨源吻太阳穴附近时大概尝到了咸，说别哭啊，你哭起来可难看了。

玟赫扬起来想给他一巴掌的手被一把擒住，亨源一边说接吻要专心嘴巴张大点，一边问就在这里行不行。他的重量一点一点覆盖上来，玟赫开始产生被填满的实感。但那块空白并不是因为失去而诞生的，他从一开始就没有意识到自己留出了那个空间。或许这个人是谁并不要紧，但现在是亨源，所以蔡亨源就是重要的人。梳理逻辑让他觉得好受了一些，想流泪的酸楚感也消失了，他小声喊亨源的名字，想告诉他躺久了背痛，明天还要早起去鱼市的。但最终他只是抬头迎接亲吻，放松身体让四肢百骸的律动融入波涛的节奏中。玟赫一度以为自己又重新接纳了大海。

 

3.  
玟赫走进房间里时亨源正在吞药片，他最近总是喊头痛。玟赫打送货的时间差溜过大堂的眼线跑上楼时，亨源刚利用退房前多出的几小时从容换了衣服，弥漫在墙上的烟味不知是谁抽的，淡淡的阳光袅袅汇入地面，地毯上留下一层水雾般的薄影。夏天刚过去，温度暧昧地停止在冷热中间层，人的暖意和化妆品的香气残留在亨源身旁尚未扯平的床单上，玟赫走过去夺下亨源手里的玻璃杯给自己灌水，一饮而尽后也坐到床上。房间里浑浊的空气令他有点呼吸不畅，喘平气息后问能不能开窗。

亨源愣了片刻后才回答这家店的窗户是焊死的，接着抬手抓乱了刚理顺的头发，露出光滑的额头。伸手臂时袖子向上缩了缩，几条暗红的抓痕居心叵测地漏出来，钻到玟赫眯成一条缝的眼睛里。他没管，兀自问亨源周六有没有时间，他们要去城里办事，可以留出半天时间散散心。亨源嗫嚅着得是下午，晚上要赶回来陪镇长赴宴，玟赫吞掉半截话头囫囵地说好，亨源又说想洗澡。玟赫说去吧我在这里等你，亨源摇摇头。

“不要在这里，”他说，“去你那边。”

上一年夏天水管故障时亨源有段时间经常借用玟赫那里的浴室。他不愿意用镇上的公共设施，却很擅长挑宿舍浴室那些没人的时段。他不知道怎么弄到的钥匙，玟赫有次回来被正在套衣服的人吓个半死，亨源也被他的惊叫吓了一跳，顺手抄起毛巾扔向他让他出去，好像自己才是住在这里的人。这是集体宿舍，玟赫不知道他哪来的胆子。

脱衣服时亨源让玟赫背过身去不要看。玟赫假装顺从地拿手捂住眼睛，被甩过来的衬衣蒙住了头。他把衣服弄掉时亨源已经挤到了他身侧，水放得太满，溢出一些，给两个人腾出空间。隔着清明的水面玟赫还是能看得一览无余，他瘦得很厉害，骨头像笼住内脏的栅栏一根根将皮肤撑起，有一片上回看见还是青黑色的圆痕褪成了浅黄，以痊愈的周期计算刚过一个月左右 。

父母去世前玟赫未曾萌生过要离开这里的想法。他小时候跟着进过一趟城，差点走丢找不到路，自然没对外界留下好印象。但现在这里除了出生成长的经历已经没什么可维系的，更没有值得留恋的东西。听他说这些时亨源靠着他的自行车座，仰望周围比镇上高出好几倍的楼房，眼睛频繁地闪烁。玟赫提高嗓门叫他的名字，声音因为不远处的车流显得很微弱，亨源嗯了一声扭过头，玟赫的话骤然停下。

泡在同样的水中感觉很奇妙。亨源从未提到过随母亲来到小镇前的生活，虽然年纪还小，但是早已过了无法留下成形记忆的阶段，应该有记得些什么才是，只不过固执地闭口不谈。从空白过去中被介绍给众人的蔡亨源仿佛也是从小就成长在镇上，就算是种珍稀的海洋生物，归大类时也和其他人一样来自水生。科学课上介绍水栖动物三亿九千万年前尝试登陆，但两栖动物绝对无法一生离水过活。玟赫按住实验用青蛙潮湿的皮肤感受它在自己掌心轻微地鼓动，他也曾这样用湿淋淋的手覆住亨源的眼睛，嘴唇相触时眼球不安分地旋转，扫过指腹的睫毛让他以为自己拢住的是一只挣扎不已的昆虫。

“亨源，”玟赫想告诉他自己正在物色城里的工作，鱼市有人帮忙疏通关系，自己的伶俐也讨人喜欢。但他最后对心不在焉的人说不早了，回去吧。亨源点点头。一个人搭公共交通一个人骑车，玟赫到得早些，在山下的车站等他一起走回镇上。夜风拂过来熟悉的水腥味，食物的香气令他有点口干舌燥，用舌头舔了舔嘴唇，回顾起前一天甜丝丝的唾液在那里绕过的感觉。牙齿背面的凹陷顶住了舌尖，舌面上细微的颗粒感放大摩擦，亨源的两只手像在他身体地图上寻找出路而结伴同行的困兽，盲目而坚持地摸索，水的阻力变为帮助游行的动力，玟赫感觉每颗细胞都快被淡水吸干了，像明知头顶撒下的是要他性命的渔网仍然按捺不住好奇心凑近的愚蠢鱼类，一遍一遍用亨源的名字求救。身体温度高过水温时他冷得发颤，亨源也在抖，因为听到外面响起的人声仓皇分开后又慢慢靠近。玟赫的手被逮住，亨源从背后捏他的肩膀，眼睛里和余晖同样亮度的光映出和过去同样空白的未来，他终于抓到机会清了清嗓子。

“我们走吧。”他松手时忘了先架好车，哐当一声倒下的车差点砸到自己脚上，“哪里都行，只要不是这里。”

亨源依旧盈盈地笑着。玟赫不甘示弱地回敬他暗地里透着嘲弄的眼神，但那笑容转瞬即逝。亨源换上告诉他接吻要把舌头伸出来的表情，低头凑到鼻尖几乎相撞的位置，问，你那么聪明，给镇长送了几年鱼，还没学会剖开肚子时别割破装钱那个塑料袋的刀法吗。

玟赫的喉结动了动，露出不慎拿刀尖划伤手指的反应。他想到鱼市老板望着沾到血迹的金色纸钞，叹了口气说“算了，能用就行”时的神情。玟赫抬手吮鱼血和人血的混合物，跟第一次吸到蔡亨源嘴里的烟味一样咳嗽起来，案板上明晃晃的刀面反射出的银光刺痛了眼睛。他初来乍到时不知几次被教训说工具要磨得快，用完马上擦干净，下手才能稳准狠。他用锅盖遮断晶莹剔透的鱼眼睛时亨源来后厨催菜，忙乱的厨房里他不从主道经过偏要从最后排的玟赫身后挤。在公共场合他们是不相干的两个人，玟赫毫不留情地抛给亨源一个白眼。亨源得体地笑，站在镇长身后时他是逆来顺受终于凭自己努力获得认可的少爷，不跟终日掏鱼内脏的无名小卒计较。散席后玟赫累得崩溃，亨源喝了点酒，松开领带坐到他对面的矮凳上。熏人的酒气传到玟赫鼻尖，他按住额头。

“你有钱吗。”亨源忽然问。玟赫闻声打量他被灯光晕成暖黄的脸，点点头说有。不知道为什么他所有关于第一次的回忆好像几乎都跟蔡亨源有联系，连第一次给后厨帮忙这样的事都是。那年冬天镇上在准备次年春天要启动的新项目，访问的人异常的多，亨源和镇长的关系在他升入高中后也好像缓和了不少，频繁地共同抛头露面。玟赫旁观亨源进出鱼市或被女客挽住手臂，有鳞片没刮干净的投诉传到耳朵里他才发觉自己的刀深得几乎割破鱼皮，兼顾学业和做活太辛苦，他觉得自己马上要在融化成昏黄光影的亨源面前睡过去。

“我妈不是首尔人。”这句话忽地将玟赫推回现实，他眨了眨眼，对上亨源的视线。

“我也不是他的继子。”玟赫在听见他们心照不宣使用的那个代词“他”以后止不住战栗起来，这是他升入高中以来经历的第一个深秋，他好像还没完全适应两头奔波的生活。对面的亨源并未注意到他的不适，继续说了下去。

“她是逃到首尔去的，”亨源吐字的速度忽然减缓，眼神尖锐地扫向案板，“病得走投无路才回来。”

玟赫哆嗦得更厉害。他开始觉得自己仿佛听到过类似的故事。亨源长得很像早逝的镇长夫人，但与眉目清秀的镇长也并非毫无相似点，说到底事业有成为什么要娶一个带拖油瓶的女人也是一个难解的谜题。亨源又缓缓说，那场事故真的只是事故吗，风平浪静的日子为什么突然翻船，当时镇上要开发旅游业，你父母是不是反对得很激烈？他的话因为玟赫猛地低下头抱住身体的姿势刹住了，走过来攀住玟赫肩膀的手忽然在他两手和头顶乱按了一圈，说你好烫，是不是病了。玟赫也实在没了力气。他靠在亨源腰上闭起眼睛，母亲那天出海前叮嘱他好好听课抚摸他头发的手和此时环住他的手重叠在一起，他喃喃地说那我死前也想像她一样离开这里，亨源轻轻敲着他的额头说年纪轻轻讲什么死不死的，一边招呼听见声响走进来查看的人扶他起来。意识坠落前玟赫梦见和亨源并排躺在海边，亨源用手指逗逗他的下巴问想什么呢，那么爱讲话的人怎么什么都不说了。玟赫想说话，但一个字都发不出来，徒劳地干张了几下嘴。亨源的声音也听不见了，看口型依稀在回答“好的”。他学着亨源的样子也闭眼沉入水中，那副安静得如同浸在产汤中的模样他见过多次，晕眩和高热一阵一阵袭上来，他放弃了抵抗。

 

4.  
玟赫陪亨源到酒店门口。今天因为另外雇了人不需要他们自己操持，玟赫目送他正正衣冠走进去，身影快消失时亨源忽然又退出来，快速跑向他说晚上只吃饭不用陪喝酒，一会儿在家等我。玟赫如约过去，开门时房子里没有点灯，亨源的衣领乱成一团，他急切地拉玟赫进去，满口重油重盐的辛辣，裹着浓重的烟气。玟赫胡乱挣了几下他就安静下来，也不带人进室内，坐在门口倾倒席间听见的细节，唯恐语速不够快，遗忘的速率会大于传输。亨源换了口气说或许这次机遇就在这里，全然不顾玟赫逐渐布满阴云的脸色。

“那是你的机会，”他叹了口气，“不是我的。”

亨源偏偏头问有什么不一样。玟赫眼神晃动了几下，他又想叹气了。

“他不打你了，还夸你做得好，是不是？”

蔡亨源大概只记得玟赫拎起沾血的红包手足无措的模样，不知道他的刀早就能划清骨与肉的界线，也不想知道他父母走后第一次吃生鱼他吐到脱水的事。玟赫觉得早该明白蔡亨源虽然对他很重要，但做不了他的家人，做不了他的朋友，更做不了感情的载体。

“如果失败会怎么样，你忘了吗。”玟赫握着他的手循循说下去，亨源嘴角歪了歪。

“你又能保证什么？”他忽然冷酷起来，朝玟赫晃晃手中的卡片，“我连我的证件被他藏哪儿了都不知道，拿什么去外面？”他嗓门不知不觉高起来，“我妈如果当初没走，说不定…”

玟赫一动不动地望着那个他说不出的可能性消散在话音里，觉得既然互相无法说服也没有再谈下去的必要。三天后他去面试，又花一周确认结果，这期间一次都没见到亨源，只听说曾被自己诅咒的事业发展确实不顺利。也许命中注定这个词一点都不假，玟赫一向不相信神佛可以连接生死阴阳功德劳苦，他想摆脱父子命脉继承下来的夙愿。死人无法还魂，成长无法倒退，但即便知道新伤可以愈合，看到亨源的血他还是会产生恐惧和流泪的冲动。宣布自己要离开后刚走出浴室他就觉得身上哪里痛，不知名的痛苦像结核，自觉症状出现时其实已经到了极其严重的地步。他不顾旁人的目光就地蹲了下来大口大口呼吸，玟赫想到第一次帮亨源处理他自己碰不到的伤口，下手不知轻重，亨源疼得直冒生理性泪水，说你能不能利索点。养成给鱼放血和给人止血两样本事让他觉得心里好受点，比葬礼上只能负责捧黑白照片好得多。

再见到亨源时玟赫在城里的亲戚已经承诺帮他办转学。冬天的假期还没结束，他晚上去镇长地方送鱼，局促不安地按下门铃后亨源来开了门。他缺席几个月后瘦成一副骨骸，气色还不错，公事公办地谢过玟赫却不关门，引得玟赫莫名其妙地说了一句再不进冰箱鱼就化掉了。玄关没开灯。亨源讷讷地说你帮我去放吧，给玟赫让出进门的位子。他重新接过箱子时亨源的手指短暂地从他指间掠过，又湿又凉，像手伸进鱼缸中被金鱼蹭到的触感。他回忆起从前放在门口鞋柜上的那只玻璃鱼缸。镇长下手是有分寸的，亨源身上几乎没有永久留疤的伤痕，但失手推倒玻璃鱼缸的那天有一块碎片差点扎进他的眼睛，想到这里一股寒意从脚底向上爬，玟赫别过头问厨房在哪儿。

他们在客厅里坐下时刚过七点，钟声响到第六下时楼上有人走动的声音，并且隐约是准备下楼。玟赫转过头看见同样表情仓皇的亨源，他说我今天下午才起来，那个人应该晚上有事要出去才对。说话间镇长已经到了楼梯口，他好像在自己房间里喝酒，脚步虚飘眼神迷离，目光打量两个人时玟赫才发现仔细观察他真的长得与亨源极其相似。镇长不知嘟囔了几句什么话，他一步一步下楼时玟赫握紧了亨源的手腕。他也不知道自己为什么害怕一个平常的中年男人。

接着事情就发生了。重物落地的声音响起时玟赫首先以为房子里的什么东西翻倒了，接着发觉两年前葬礼那天晚上听见的是镇长自己绊倒的动静。或许他不是自己绊倒的。亨源反手抓住他的手臂时玟赫才察觉男人的太阳穴在流血，大概是因为摔下来时撞到了楼梯扶手。亨源慢慢将玟赫扯到自己身后，小心翼翼地上前查看嘴还在翕动的人。那模样极像一条濒死的鱼，但鱼是没有叫声的，男人含糊地继续喊什么时亨源猛地后退了一步，好像他随时会伸长手臂来捞自己的儿子。那句“亨源啊”结束后他渐渐不再动弹，血污渗入地毯的浅色部分，没有流得多远。亨源捂住嘴表情扭曲地将额头靠到玟赫肩上，玟赫随他压到身上的重量缓缓坐下，他的双腿已经支撑不了沉重跳动的心脏，手慌乱地在喘着粗气的亨源身上摸索几下，才确定他还好端端地在自己面前。他按着亨源后颈，自己的额头也靠着亨源头顶，强迫自己不去看男人张开的嘴巴，睁开的眼睛和脖子处正在凝结的血块。亨源头上的伤已经基本愈合了，玟赫松开亨源时轻轻按印象亲吻了一下伤处。因为恐惧而溃散的意识重新凝合起来，他们互相搀扶着站直身体。

“先确认没气了再报警。”玟赫一开口时就双腿还在发软，胸口有什么东西一直向上涌。他皱着眉闭上眼睛等待反胃的感觉过去时感到亨源捏了一下他的掌心，他深深吸了一口气，然后呼出来，抬头望着亨源不再摇曳的眼神。

“没事的。”亨源低头让两人的额头相触，“已经结束了。”

救护车到来后不出一会儿就宣布这是意外死亡，玟赫和亨源分别做了笔录，折腾完出来天还黑着，海平线泛出微弱的鱼肚白，太阳再过几小时就会完全升上来。他们没坐车回去，一路走到海滩边上，漆黑的海面悠扬奏着永不停息的浪潮声，衣服都不脱就踩进海水里。夜间水温本来就低，何况是隆冬季节，玟赫的牙关直打战，不由得抱紧亨源的脖子。亨源一用力将他按在潮湿的沙滩上，自己也被抱着滚落下来，海水在腰的位置不停涨落，没有力气做别的，只是不断亲吻，玟赫觉得他们像两条搁浅而无力挣扎的鱼。亨源的舌头进来时沾到了脸上的沙，能麻痹整个口腔的涩细致地被沙粒送到各处，交合的声音被妥帖得掩盖过去，有水滴降落在脸颊，不知是雨，是风里的海水，还是有人哭了。因疲累产生的困意逐渐盖过寒冷，玟赫不知自己何时躺在亨源面前睡着的，醒转时天已大亮，灿烂的金光将最远处的海面镀成耀眼的颜色。他的心情甚至雀跃起来，伸手去拍打还在熟睡中的亨源。

他不用再去考虑未来的事了。他们已经来到了未来。

\- Fin.


End file.
